Starships
"Starships" by Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer *A dress which appears to be purple, yellow, with stripes and dots on each sleeve *A big blue ribbon around her stomach/waist. *Pink/Blue hair with pink, blue and orange flowers on it. *Black high-heels, blue socks that looks like a liquid is flowing on them Background The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colours (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform will be flying upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps and then down again, this happens twice but the second time the platform will afterwards fly towards the screen and out of the hot air balloon's mouth. "We're higher than a ..." will then be sung and the platform flies into the mouth again, but the background turns into a background with many colors; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the lyrics has been sung thrice the platform will once again fly in and out of the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but after the second time when the bridge of the song appears the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. The last verse is just like the two first ones. Gold Moves Classic There are four Gold Moves in the Classic version. Three of them are the same. *'1st, 2nd & 4th' = Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards. *'3rd' = Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" or "T" while leaning downwards. StarshipsGM.png|Gold Moves Charleston There are 3 gold moves in the Charleston version. *'Gold Move 1 (P1):' Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. *'Gold Move 1 (P2):' Put your left hand on your while pointing towards the right diagonally. *'Gold Move 2 (P2):' Same as P2's first gold move. *'Gold Move 2 (P1):' Put your hands up because P2 caught P1 with an invisible lasso. *'Gold Move 3:' P1: Put your hands on your hips. P2: Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. Starships Ch GM 1 P1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (P1) Starships Ch GM 1 P2.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) Starships Ch GM 2 P1.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) Starships Ch GM 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Sweat Mash-Up The sweat mash-up only has 1 gold move. *'Gold Move 1:' Flap your hands up and down. (Done with the dancer from Ghostbusters (Sweat)) Starships SMU GM 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Sweat Mash-Up Starships has a Sweat Mash-Up in the game that has to be bought for 5 Mojocoins. These are the dancers in order(No Repeats): − *Starships (JD2014) *Disco Ball Head Dancer (JD2014) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *Fame (JD1) *Boomsday (JD3) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) Party Master Mode Starships has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Starships' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader '(Glitch found only on the Wii U)/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *'Starships' Captions Starships ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cheery Jump * Cute Kicks * Girly Walk * Kawaii Up * Modeling * Model Walk * Overpowered Mill * Rolling For You * Running Weird * Smart Lolita Trivia *The words "B***hes," "S**ts," "Motherf**ker" and "F**k" are censored - being explicit. However, "Get it on" isn't censored, even though it was in C'mon. Also some of what was censored can still be briefly heard. **In the E3 trailer, Ubisoft used the Clean Version meaning "mother" and "er" can still be heard instead of the whole word being warped. *This was originally going to be a DLC for Just Dance 4 with Candy but both were taken out and put in Just Dance 2014 for more excitement in the new game. **This is why they were announced first. *The resolution goes down during the "color" background on YouTube videos because people watching the video have epilepsy it can cause a seizure. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution doesn't go down in the game though. *Not many dance moves of the alternate choreography give points due to the fact that they use only their legs a lot. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category Most Stylish Female Coach. ''(see below) * If you look very closely, the coach bears a striking resemblance to Nicki Minaj especially when the chorus of the song is danced. * This is the 4th Nicki Minaj song in the series, first being Super Bass in Just Dance 4, second being Beauty and a Beat as a featuring artist in Just Dance 4, Pound The Alarm in Just Dance 2014 and the fifth (Nicki as a featuring artist) Bang Bang in Just Dance 2015. * During the party master mode, or any of them, if the regular one switches songs (Follow The Leader is one of them), it unexpectedly stops the song, any others who chose Starships have a 99.9% chance the the song being quit. * The dancer appears in the PAL cover of the game, at the right. * The background of the Charleston version also appears in the Alternate (Sing Along) version of Happy. * The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. * The Classic coach makes an appearance in the background of Happy, but with a different outfit. * This is the first Nicki Minaj song to not be involved in a battle. This would continue to Bang Bang in Just Dance 2015. All her other songs - Beauty and a Beat, Super Bass and Pound The Alarm, have battles. * http://animalcrossingthedesignzone.blogspot.it/2013/11/just-dance-2014-starships.html Gallery starships01.jpg Maxres.jpg starshipscharleston.jpg|Charleston Mode StarshipsAward.jpg|The Award the dance got 553088_10151769168464711_1528889073_n.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by JD starships1.PNG|The coach on the Just Dance website JD2014Art1.jpg|The extraction 116.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar starshipsjustdance.jpg|Starships Starships Charlestone.jpg|Charleston Videos File:Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) File:Just Dance 2014 - Starships - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Charleston) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Sweat Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Recycled elements Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines